sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αυτοφραδάτης Α \Περσία
Αυτοφραδάτης ο Πρεσβύτερος Autophradates thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αυτοφραδάτης Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Λυδίας (ως Αυτοφραδάτης Α' - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αυτοφραδάτης" είναι εξελληνισμός και προέρχεται από την Περσική λέξη "". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: [[]] - Σύζυγος: [[]] - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Πιθανόν ανέλαβε το 385 μετά την αφαίρεση της σατραπείας από τον Τιρίβαζο. A satrap of Lydia under Artaxerxes II, from 391 B.C. until the late 350s. Some coins with his portrait come from the cities Lampsacus and Cyme, which belonged to his satrapy. In an inscription from Lycia, which was in the sphere of his influence, he is called “Vātafradāta, the Persian satrap.” He is also pictured at Xanthos on the sarcophagus of Paiawa, a Lycian commander. Autophradates and Hecatomnos, satrap of Caria, were ordered to put down the rebellion of Evagoras, king of Cyprian Salamis, who since 390 B.C. was in open revolt against Artaxerxes II. Only after ten years did Evagoras surrender on his own terms. When ca. 368 B.C. Datames, satrap of Cilicia and Cappadocia, revolted against Artaxerxes II, and the next year Ariobarzanes, satrap of Hellespont Phrygia, joined him, Autophradates was ordered to put down both rebellions. But with the help of Athens and Sparta the rebellion spread further, and about 364 all the satraps of Asia Minor and Orontes, satrap of Armenia, joined the rebels, and in 362 even Autophradates was compelled to desert to them. He made Artabazus, the revolted satrap of Lydia and Ionia, his prisoner, but afterward set him free. In 360 Ariobarzanes was betrayed by one of his sons, Datames was attacked by his own soldiers, and Orontes surrendered to Artaxerxes, and only then did Autophradates manage to put down the Satraps’ Revolt. Ο Αυταφραδάτης Α' απείλησε (358? π.Χ.) με πολιορκία την Ατάρνη, όμως τελικά απεχώρησε μετά από οικονομικό διακανονισμό με τον τραπεζίτη Εύβουλο (που αμέσως μετά μάλλον κατέλαβε την εξουσία στην πόλη αυτή). Πρέπει να απέθανε ή να αντικατάσταθηκε πριν το 355. Καθόσον το 355 ο Αρτάβαζος Β' βρίσκεται, ήδη, σε πόλεμο με τον Τιθραύστη τον Νεώτερο Τον Τιθραύστη αυτόν διαδέχθηκαν, πιθανώς, οι αδελφοί Ροισάκης και Σπιθριδάτης. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σατράπεια Αποστασία * Αυτοφραδάτης Λυκίας * Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας * Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας * Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας * Περσική Αυτοκρατορία * Πέρσες * Περσία Βιβλιογραφία *Smith, William (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, Boston, (1867) *Burn, A.R. (1984). Persia and the Greeks : the defence of the West, c. 546-478 B.C. (2nd ed.). Stanford, Calif.: Stanford University Press. ISBN 0804712352. *Wiesehöfer, Josef (1996). Ancient Persia : from 550 BC to 650 AD. Azizeh Azodi, trans. London: I.B. Tauris. ISBN 1850439990. * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας